


A Crying Bambi in The Cinema

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is very... emotional, Alternate Universe - Human, And Magnus loves it, Cinema employee!Magnus, First Meetings, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Maxie is a wingman, Student!Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 03:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18930022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Magnus wants to clean up the cinema after the movie ends, but a certain crying... Bambi-eyed angel refuses to leave... and he's crying so much over a kid's movie?!





	A Crying Bambi in The Cinema

Max happily clapped when the movie was over and leaned back in his chair. Ah, that was a good movie, the ten year old loved it. The movie was about a bunny and his bee friend, going on little adventures. In the end, they got lost in the woods, but then managed to find their way back home after meeting a few more friends in the woods. It was a heart-warming story and Maxie loved it. Max looked at his older brother, who was looking away from him for some reason and he narrowed his eyes. But well, he was glad that he got to visit the movies with his cool older brother.

After school, Alec had took him to the cinema finally, took him to see a movie that he had been looking forward to for a long time. Because Max was a good boy that day, got an A at Math and Science, their parents allowed Alec to take the little one to the cinema. And Alec was more than happy to do it as he was proud of his baby brother, who now narrowed his eyes when he saw that Alec was looking away from him.

The credits started rolling, so the lights in the theatre were switched on and slowly people started standing up and walking out, but Alec didn’t even move as he was now looking at the floor and Max frowned. He was kind of in a hurry to leave, because he had one giant Soda before and the toilet was calling his name, but his brother was just sitting there, not making eye contact with him and the boy frowned. "Alec," said Max and Alec slowly nodded, but didn’t dare to look up just yet. “The movie’s over,” he then told him and again Alec only nodded.

“Yeah, I know,” whispered Alec, his voice breaking and Max frowned again as he didn’t know what the hell was going on. But he was really in a hurry. “I, um, just give me a minute, okay?” asked Alec, clearing his throat and Max was even more confused when he heard a sniffle. Was his brother getting a cold? That would explain the hoarse voice and the sniffling. So, being the good younger brother that he was, Max reached for his bag and handed Alec a tissue.

“Here,” said Max. “Having a cold sucks,” announced the ten year old and then stood up. “Alec, I kind of gotta go… I had a huge Soda, so,” said Max and Alec only nodded.

“Yeah, yeah, go ahead,” said Alec and squeezed the tissue in his hand. “I’ll, um, I’ll come in a second. I’ll just clean this mess up that we’ve made,” lied Alec as he was still looking down. The two of them truly have made a mess under the seats, spilling the popcorn everywhere. Max wanted to tell him that there was a Mister that had just walked inside of the theatre room that would take care of the cleaning, but in the end just allowed his brother to do what he wanted and literally ran out. Finally alone, Alec looked up at the ceiling and let out another sniffle.

The movie was amazing, Alec was a sucker for stories with happy endings and that combined with animals always left poor Alec in tears, even though he was 22. At the age of 22, he was still emotionally invested in cartoons and he just placed his hand on top of his chest, not even realising it that he was the only one left sitting in there, a man in the corner tapping with his foot against the floor as Alec was making it hard for him to start cleaning up and preparing the room for the next movie to come. Alec noticed none of that, he was still emotionally wounded and started wiping his tears with the tissue that Max gave to him.

Magnus, the man that was standing in the corner of the room, was slowly getting impatient. The thing was; after cleaning the room up, his shift for the day would end and he would finally be allowed to leave work, but someone in there was making it kind of impossible for him to start cleaning up and he folded his arms on top of his chest as he watched the full grown man, an adult, sitting in the empty theatre, still crying his eyes out and Magnus frowned. Hold on a second, wasn’t the last movie playing in there… a _cartoon?_ As in for kids?! So why in the world was this one crying over it so much? Magnus shook his head and slowly walked down, wanting to shoo the man out.

Magnus didn’t want to be impolite, so he decided to go soft on him. Magnus slowly walked closer to the man, walking in between the seats, Alec still too distracted with trying to pull himself together, so when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he literally jumped and looked up, his tear-filled eyes looking up at the cinema employee and Magnus felt that. That look, looked like a Bambie and Magnus blinked a few times when he tried to remember what the hell was he doing before. Woah, he definitely had pretty eyes and as he pulled back a bit, he noticed that his eyes weren’t the only thing that was pretty and gorgeous. Magnus then cleared his throat, remembering that he was still at work and then he took in a deep breath.

“Everything okay, sir?” asked Magnus softly and Alec stopped crying for the time being as he was too busy with observing the other one and he soon found himself flushing when he realised that he had been seen crying so much by such a gorgeous stranger. Flushing up to his ears, he quickly looked down and tried to string together a sentence that would make the other believe that he wasn’t a total loser, but it wasn’t working, because (a), the stranger was hot as hell and (b), _damn._ As Alec was replying, Magnus narrowed his eyes and then slowly pulled back. “I, um, well,” said Magnus and rubbed the back of his neck. “I kind of need to clean up around here and-”

“I-I-I am so sorry,” whispered Alec and started collecting his things, quickly putting his scarf and phone into the bag, quickly collecting Max’s things as well as he felt his embarrassment growing, because he was so damn _lame._ Crying like that over a cartoon was just- not embarrassing, but just not something he was proud to be caught doing .When he was at home, locked in his room was okay, but not now that he- “I’ll be quickly on my way,” said Alec and Magnus found it cute how he was panicking. “Just the movie caught me off guard, such a heart-warming story of a bunny and a bee,” said Alec and started slowing down, sitting down again as his lower lip started shaking. “Such-such beautiful friendship,” said Alec and was in tears again, Magnus looking around as he truly didn’t know what to do. That was a first before, never had he met someone that Alec, that was crying over a movie so much and-

“There, there,” said Magnus awkwardly and then sat down next to Alec as it didn’t look like he was planning on leaving any time now, so he just sat down and sighed. He should be mad that he would come back home later than usual (again), but he wasn’t as the other was too adorable for him to stay mad at. Magnus gently patted Alec’s back as he was barely holding back his laughter. But laughing at him like that would be rude, so he held himself back. Instead, he put on a serious face and nodded. “Portrayals of beautiful friendships get me too,” said Magnus and Alec looked up, sobbing harder.

“The way they helped each other,” said Alec and shook his head. “When-when the bee almost drowned in the lake, but the bunny risked his life,” carried on Alec, Magnus only nodded. The crying man was so… his heart just had to be so pure, didn’t it? To be touched by such a simple thing and he felt his heart beating a bit faster and Magnus only continued rubbing Alec’s back, while Alec continued having his breakdown. Was he embarrassed that he was crying like that to a complete stranger? Well, yes, yes, he was. But he couldn’t stop himself either.

“Yes, truly touching,” said Magnus and Alec looked up again.

“You must think I’m so lame,” whined Alec and started wiping his tears away, his cheeks brightly red and Magnus only shook his head.

“No, no I don’t,” said Magnus and then hummed. “I find you adorable, actually,” slipped out of his mouth and Alec perked up, narrowing his eyes. _Really?_ Was he sure? What was adorable about an adult crying over a kid’s movie?! Alec was perplexed as he didn’t know if he was being serious or if he was just making fun of him, but- “So? Did the bunny and bee make their way back home?” asked Magnus as he had seen a few trailers for the movie, so in principal he knew what the plot was about.

“Wait, I’m still not over… _you find me adorable?_ ” asked Alec.

“Duh,” said Magnus and chuckled. Alec looked into Magnus’ eyes and then cutely giggled, but then his brain registered the second part of Magnus’ question and there were tears in his hazel eyes again, Magnus biting his lower lip as he saw that he would need to be more of an emotional support than he expected. He kind of thought that the other would move on and stopped crying if he would ask him more about the happy ending of the movie – which it was bound to have – but, alas, Magnus was mistaken.

“Yes,” hiccupped Alec and nodded. “It had a happy end, they all made it back home,” said Alec and swallowed back his tears, Magnus grinning when he saw Alec reaching for his hand and he allowed him to hold it. “They-they also made new friends, a grumpy moose and a squirrel,” told him Alec and Magnus snorted.

“Did they now?” asked Magnus and Alec nodded.

“It was all just so very touching,” said Alec and managed to not break down in tears. That was until he felt Magnus’ thumb caressing his hand and he was in tears again. Once Alec started crying, it was hard to stop and Magnus panicked. “You’re just so nice,” hiccupped Alec. “Here-here I am, making it impossible for you to do your job and you’re still so nice,” whispered Alec and Magnus wrapped an arm around Alec’s shoulders. “I’m such a mess and I’m so sorry, I’ll leave you alone,” carried Alec on as he was still in awe. The cinema employee was kind; he was a Prince! Alec sighed and then sniffled.

“Well, I don’t mind keeping you company until you calm down,” said Magnus and Alec gave him a warm smile, but then he remembered Max and he started panicking again, wiping his tears and he took in a deep breath.

“Crap, I’ve been here for too long,” said Alec and started looking around, because Max didn’t come to look for him. “I was here with my brother, he’s probably waiting for me,” said Alec and started Magnus slowly pulled back, Alec feeling deflated. Such a pity, Magnus’ arms felt good around him and he found himself flushing again as Magnus slowly leaned in and gently pushed his hair away from his eyes and gave him a little grin.

“Very well,” said Magnus, curious if he should give him his number or not. He was kind of cute, but also weird. But weird was good, Magnus liked him a lot, yet he didn’t even know his name. Maybe that would be a good start, but also… he was in a hurry, wasn’t he? Magnus pressed his lips together and then before Alec was about to stand up, he grabbed his sleeve. “Hey,” said Magnus, his voice shaking a little bit and he narrowed his eyes when he noticed himself getting nervous. “I was thinking,” said Magnus and Alec arched an eyebrow. “Would you be interested in-”

“Alec, you’re still here?!” suddenly asked a voice and Magnus quickly looked up, Alec recognising the voice immediately and he felt relieved. Okay, Maxie was okay, back and probably sulking for leaving him alone for such a long time. Magnus smiled when he realised that that had to be the brother Alec was talking about before and he just stood up. “What’s wrong?” he then asked, because he saw that he interrupted something and he narrowed his eyes as he looked at Alec. “What’s wrong, Alec?” asked Max curiously and Magnus chuckled.

So, his name was Alec… maybe short for Alexander?! If so, the name definitely suited him well and he sighed happily. “Your brother just needed a bit to… collect himself,” said Magnus and Max’s eyes grew, because he knew what that meant. His brother was a _cry baby_ , but he honestly didn’t think that Alec would cry over this movie, though! “Feeling much better now, right, Alec?” asked Magnus and Alec’s heart jumped when he said his name.

“Much better,” stuttered Alec and stood up.

“You were _crying?_ ” asked Max and started giggling, Alec flushing again and he wanted to stomp over to there and tape his mouth. “Well, it doesn’t really surprise me,” said Max and then looked at Magnus. “The last time we watched Beauty and the Beast together, he spent the next three hours crying his eyes out,” said Max and Magnus’ eyes widened, Alec’s jaw dropping and he hurried over to Max before he’d embarrass him even more. Oh, that little-

“Did he now?” asked Magnus and found Alec even more adorable. Well, Beauty and the Beast was Magnus’ favourite movie as a kid and he grinned when he saw Alec panicking.

“Don’t listen to him,” said Alec and covered Max’s mouth with his giant hand. “Besides, _you_ cried as well,” accused him Alec and Max managed to free his mouth. _Oh no!_

“Yes, but I’m ten and you’re 22,” said Max and giggled. “What was is… _Oh when will I meet my Prince?_ ” said Max as he remembered Alec crying those exact words out, dying to meet his own Prince someday and Alec was planning on how to permanently sow his lips shut, because Max was _ugh._ Magnus giggled when he heard that. So, Alec was wishing for a Prince, huh? It was Magnus’ lucky day then!

“Max. Shut. Up.”

“Seems like your brother is quite the romantic soul,” said Magnus and Alec suddenly stopped paying attention to Max and he looked back at Magnus, who was gazing into his eyes again. “I, too, have been searching for my Princess _or_ Prince lately,” said Magnus and Alec was now shyly smiling. “Perhaps I’ve already found him,” he commented softly and Max’s jaw dropped to the floor.

“Alec, this guy is totally into you,” commented Max and Alec glared at his brother.

“Max-”

“You’ve got to seize the moment,” said Max. “He’s flirting with you.”

“Yeah _I know,_ ” hissed Alec.

“Well then! Go and flirt back,” hissed Max back and Magnus was just laughing softly. Those two were then bickering as if Magnus wasn’t there and it was hilarious. “Well, you like him no? He’s totally your type. I’ve heard you and Izzy talking about Tall, Dark and Handsome and he’s all of that!”

“Max, please stop talking,” whined Alec.

“I like him,” said Max. “You should totally go out with him.”

“Can I borrow some super glue?” asked Alec as Magnus started laughing. “I’ll glue your lips together,” he then said and Max only shrugged. What? He was doing his brother a favour. He needed a wingman and wingman shall Maxie be!

“What’s his name?” asked Max.

“I don’t…” started Alec and flushed.

“You haven’t asked, oh my God,” said Max and looked at Magnus. “What’s your name?” asked Max bluntly.

“Magnus,” he said, introducing himself and Alec was drooling. _Magnus!_

“So, Magnus, would you go out with Alec? He really likes you,” said Max and Alec was shaking. Someone better stop Max and his dangerous mouth! Alec was only trying to run away, but Magnus nodded and Alec’s heart gave up.

“I’d love that,” said Magnus and Alec was shaking. “Alec, your brother makes a good wingman,” commented Magnus and Alec was only stuttering and not really saying much. “My shift is about to be over. I just clean up around here and then we can all go out?” asked Magnus and Alec’s jaw dropped. _First date was happening today?!_ “If you’d like.”

“I’d love to,” whispered Alec.

“Amazing,” said Magnus and Alec internally screamed when Magnus stroked his cheek, then looked down at Max. “I’m buying you ice cream,” said Magnus as they both owed to Max a lot and the boy happily nodded, face lit up and he was happily rubbing his palms together. “Great, it’s a date then,” said Magnus, winking to Alec.

Max and Alec decided to be both good boys and they helped Magnus clean up the whole mess, and then they were off to a great first date; a chocolate cake for Magnus and a yummy ice cream for Max. And Magnus? Well Alec also made sure he got much sugar afterwards when he walked him back home.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, leave a comment if you enjoyed it :)


End file.
